


Loud and Clear, Brooklyn's Here!

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Based on Newsies Live bc I love those boys, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Spot finds a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Spot finds a stray kitten on the streets and decides to take it back to the lodging house so he can care for it





	Loud and Clear, Brooklyn's Here!

Race never knew what to expect when he opened the door to Spot’s room in the Brooklyn lodging house. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew that Spot would always be there, he just never knew what condition he’d be in. Sometimes Spot would be completely fine, leaping up from his bed to greet Race with a hug and a kiss on the lips. Sometimes he’d be covered in cuts and bruises from a tussle with Queens. Sometimes he’d be curled up on the bed, sobbing, the pressures of leading Brooklyn having gotten to him. Sometimes he’d be horny, pinning Race to the wall and covering his neck in hickies before dragging him to the bed and fucking him like there was no tomorrow. It kept Race on his toes, but he didn’t mind. He knew that behind that tough, angry exterior was a soft, sweet boy who would pick Race flowers or get him pastries from his favorite bakery in Brooklyn, a boy who would never hurt his boyfriend, no matter what.

On this particular night, as Race walked into the room, Spot was sitting cross-legged on his bed. He was unharmed, and he wasn’t crying, but he didn’t get up to greet Race as he usually did. There was something in his lap, a tiny lump that was covered in a blanket. He looked up as Race entered and motioned his boyfriend over, grinning. He pecked Race’s lips.

“Look at this!” he whispered, peeling back the blanket carefully. There on his lap was a tiny black kitten who opened its green eyes and let out a shrill mew as the warm blanket was lifted off of it. Spot reached down to stroke its wee head with a finger, which caused the kitten to stop squeaking and begin purring. Spot looked absolutely delighted. 

“Look at ‘er, Racer!” he cooed. “Ain’t she precious?”

“Yeah,” Race said. “Where’d ya find her?”

“On the street,” Spot said. “Her ma wasn’t anywhere an’ she was starvin’, so I put her in my bag and got her some milk an’ a fish. Her name’s Brooklyn.”

“Does ya landlord let ya have animals here?” Race asked. 

“Prob’ly doesn’t, the asshole,” Spot replied. “But it’s a good thing we ran ‘im outta here years ago.” Race held his hand out to the tiny cat, who sniffed it before rubbing up against it, still purring. 

“Hey Brooklyn,” he said softly, gently scratching under the kitten’s chin. 

“She likes ya!” Spot said happily. “Brooklyn, this’s ya other pa, Racetrack.” Brooklyn chirped at Race in a contented sort of way. Race settled down on the bed next to Spot, turning the shorter boy’s head towards him and capturing his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Spot hummed, very much enjoying himself, but the two were interrupted by indignant mews from Spot’s lap. Spot picked Brooklyn up by the armpits. 

“You’s a spoiled little thing, ain’t ya?” he scolded playfully. “Couldn’t let ya pas have some time ta themselves, could ya? Always gotta be the center a attention.” Brooklyn meowed indignantly, reaching a tiny paw out to try and bap Spot’s forehead. “Oh no ya don’t, ya little drama queen.” Spot said. “Let us kiss, okay?”

“Mrr!” Brooklyn replied. Race chuckled. 

“What’s so funny, Racer?” Spot asked. 

“Nothin’,” Race replied. “She’s just gonna be a handful when she gets older.”

“Maybe so,” Spot said, setting Brooklyn back on his lap and gazing adoringly at her as she curled up and fell back asleep. “But she’s gonna be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am the same person who is behind TheJediAssassinGirl so if you see me posting any works from that account, please don't freak out and accuse me of stealing! Because I promise I'm not stealing!


End file.
